1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a shoe having a light device for being selectively actuated or operated by the foot steps of the user or actuated by a manually operated switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shoes comprise one or more light devices attached to the shoe soles, the shoe fronts, or other positions of the shoe for generating indicating or warning lights, particularly during the dark environment, and normally comprise a manually operated switch coupled to the electric circuit of the light devices for operating or controlling the light devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,893 to Gonzalez Arias et al. discloses one of the typical lighting arrangements for shoes and comprises a light device attached to the shoe front of the shoe for generating indicating or warning lights, and also comprises a manually operated switch coupled to the electric circuit of the light devices for being depressed or actuated by the user to operate or control the light devices. However, the light devices may not be controlled or operated by the foot steps of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,499 to Ratcliffe et al. discloses another typical foot wears having a light device for attaching to a shoe and for generating pulsed lights, and having a pressure or membrane switch coupled to the electric circuit of the light devices for being depressed or actuated by the user to operate or control the light devices. However, the light devices may not be operated or energized or actuated when the user do not walk or do not depress against the shoe.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices for shoes.